perlia togheter forever
by seaweedbrain25
Summary: percy and thalia are heart broken and help eachother and fall in love read to know what happens
1. what the heck !

**kk hi guys perlia story**

**disclaaimer: i dont own pjo**

**thalia's pov**

It had been one month since i left the hunt to be with nico

but when i came back i saw him kissing some girl

when i asked him he said that i was in the hunt so i could never love him so he moved on

i asked lady artemis to let me join back but she said that i could not

the same day i saw percy crying on the baech

when i asked him he said that annabeth dumped him for a mortal

so the past moth we were helping each other recover from the heart breaks

today percy asked me to meet him atthe beach , so now i was walking towards the beach

ok i know i was telling him to date other girls but from inside i was falling for him , when i reached there

"hi "he said

"hey' i said back

"so thalia i took your advice and fell for a girl" he said

'k so who's the lucky girl" isai knowing it was killing me inside

" yeah about that i have told her to meet me at my cabin at 6:00'oclock so that i can introduce her to you"

''okay i will come" i said without showing any emotions but inside i was crying

*****time skip ****

now i was walking towards posiedon cabin

when i entered percy was sitting on the bed

" hey " he said

"hey" he said back

" where is the lucky girl " i asked

"oh close you eye and she will come "

then i closed my eyes and when i opened them there was ...

**ohhhhh clif hanger if you want my next chap. the pl. rr**


	2. surprise surprise !

ok** hi guys continuing on...**

**disclaimer: you know what to say**

**thalia's pov**

when i opened my eyes i saw amirrior reflecting me and next to the mirrior was percy kneeling down

"thalia i love you , you were there whe no hope was there and now i know that i love you so will you be my girl friend" he said

and i felt tears in my eyes

**percy's pov**

i finally proposed to her

i felt like she was gonna reject me but she said somethinghthat made my heart stop

" yes i will become you girlfriend percy"

and i knew that i was the most happy man on this planet

then i kissed her

**thalia's pov**

ok so after i said yes he kissed me ! he freaking kissed me

**i** was the happiest girl on the planet

suddenly there was a flash when it died down there was my father and lord posiedon

_**uh ohh what hapens next find out in the next chap. **_

**and pl. rr**


	3. what!

**hey guys im back thanks for the review percyzoeand artemis fan and thankx for the great idea and this ch. is specialy dedicated to you since its your idea**

**percy'spov**

there was a flash and there standing were my father and lord zeus

and only one thingh was on my mind _uh-oh_

"hello father what are you doing here?" i asked

"we are here because we need to discuss an important matter with you onolympus" lord zeus said

the they teleported us on olympus

and we were in the throne room

'ok we have called here because anothere great prophecy has been issued and to sto stop it from happening we have agreed to make you gods

"WHAT!" i practically yelled

_" yes and you have no say_in this matter" zeus answered

_as soon as he said that the fate were here and they started chanting in ancient greek_

**" all hail perseus jackson son of posiedon god of loyalty ,disasters ,swordsmanship and time** " as they said this i felt powerfull and there was a new threone in the threne room

_"they started speaking again _ or more like chanting "**all haial thalia grace goddess of bravery ,emotions and remorse "**

at this a new throne was tthere in the throne room

"percy your sacred animal is the hell hound andyour symbol will be you sword' posiedon said

"thalia grace your sacred animal is the wolf and your symbol will be your sheild aeigis"

**_*****time skip**(three months)_**

**_thalia's_**** pov**

ok its been three months since i became god and percy's girlfriend

and today he asked me to meet him at the conoe lake at camp i am exited because he told me to meet him for this special thingh

**srry clifhanger again so what is percy gonna do guess it and RR pl.**


	4. yay

**hi guys ch. 4 RR**

**THALIA'SPOV**

****ok when i reached tthe canoe lake percy was standing there

"hey" he sai

"hi"i greeted back

"so whay have you called me here "

'oh about that" he said kneeling down and removing a box"thalia will you marry me"

i was completely shocked i could not say anythingh

" anyday now" he said

"yes of couurse iwill marry you" then he picked me up and kissed me

'but how will we tell everyone " i asked

"we will tell everyone at the meeting tommorow

then we went to a restaraunt , the waiteress was trying to hit on percy but percy being the person he is he didn't notice it

after the food we went to percy's palace where we hade a great night if you understand what i mean

**percy's pov**

****ok i hade the best night ever no dreams for once

now the meeting was coming to an end

"anyone has anythigh to say" zeus asked

"yes father " thalia said

"what is it my dear ' zeus asked

' i and thaila are getting married" i said

" WHAT" yelled zeus

" yes it is true father" thalia said

"okay if thats what maked you happy so be it " zeus grumbled "your marriage will be i onme week"

"okay percy i need to talk to you" thalia said when we were out

"what is it tahlia " i asked once we were in my palace

"percy i..."" thalia said

**ohhhhhhhh what will thalia say clifhanger RRpl**

**.**


	5. sorry but be happy

hey guys this story is there for adoption and if you want to adopt pl. p.m. me i will anounce in my next author note


	6. AUTHORS NOTE 2

OK GUYS SO I AM GONNA CONTINUE TJIS STORY CUZ I GOT SO NICE REVIEWS AND LITTLE FLAMES SO NOT GOIG TO BE ADOPTED \AND I WILL UPDATE ONCE I COME BACK FROM MY VACATION


	7. zeus is going to kill me

**ok guys continuation and thanx guy for all the reviews **

**thalia's pov**

****''percy i am pergnant'' i said

''what?'' he said extremly happy

''arent you mad'' i asked

''why would i be mad you know its not like having kid with any other girl'' he said and i smacked him in the arm

'' you know i am happy'' he said

and then we slept

**ok guys i know its a small ch. srry but have a lots of home work**


	8. epilouge

**Epilouge**

percy and thalia had a daugther

they named her bianca zoe jackson

she became minor godess of thunder and time

and they lived happily ever after

* * *

**το τέλος **


End file.
